To Bear a Curse
by Dawn-of-the-Wolf
Summary: The war rages on. Battles are fought frequently. Deaths are reported at every Gathering. StarClan have a plan to stop it once and for all, but what must they sacrifice in order to succeed?
1. Allegiances & Prologue

**This story is a remake of 'The Shadowed Cat', which I have now deleted. I started doing that story from the POV of a cat called Swanpaw, but then I realised I could make this story much more interesting if it was from Wildkit, Icekit and Firekit's POVs. And plus, the other story was a pile of crap. So if, by chance, you ever actually _read_ 'The Shadowed Cat; and if, by chance, you actually managed to _remember_ anything about it, then good for you. You now have a tiny bit of a head start.**

**Anyway, on with the story.**

**Title: **To Bear a Curse

**Genre: **Suspense/Angst

**Rating: **T (just in case)

**Summary:** _The war rages on. Battles are fought frequently. Deaths are reported at every Gathering. StarClan have a plan to stop it once and for all, but what must they sacrifice in order to succeed?_

* * *

**SettingClan**

**Leader**

Shadowstar – black tom with green eyes

**Deputy**

Spiderstripe – dark grey tabby tom with amber eyes

_Apprentice: Specklepaw_

**Medicine Cat**

Sharpsight – black tom with amber eyes

**Warriors**

Patchflower – calico she-cat with amber eyes

_Apprentice: Fallenpaw_

Dustclaw – mottled brown tabby tom with green eyes

_Apprentice: Autumnpaw_

Stormwhisker – white tom with vivid amber eyes

Simba – golden tom with hazel eyes

Lightsky – grey tabby she-cat with white on her chest and blue eyes

_Apprentice: Tawnypaw_

Frosteyes – swift dilute tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Tinyleap – small black and white tom with blue eyes

**Apprentices**

Fallenpaw – long-furred dark ginger tom with green eyes

Specklepaw – mottled brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Tawnypaw – dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Autumnpaw – mottled brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Queens**

Vividmist – dilute tortoiseshell she-cat with vivid amber eyes

_Mother of Tinyleap's kits: Dovekit (grey and white she-kit with blue eyes), Wildkit (cream tabby tom-kit with blue eyes) and Fernkit (pale grey tabby she-kit with blue eyes)_

Darkfire – swift tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

_Mother of Stormwhisker's kits: Icekit (swift white tom-kit with vivid amber eyes), Cloudkit (white tom-kit with green eyes) and Firekit (ginger she-kit with green eyes)_

Applefern – mottled grey tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Elders**

Greyspots – dilute tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Cavepelt – grey tabby tom with blue eyes

*...*

**RushingClan**

**Leader**

Pebblestar – brown she-cat

_ Apprentice: Redpaw (ginger and white tom)_

**Deputy**

Eclipsesky – black and white tom

_ Apprentice: Swiftpaw (calico she-cat)_

**Medicine Cat**

Risingdawn – calico she-cat

_ Apprentice: Cloudflight (grey and white tom)_

**Warriors**

Sunfire – ginger she-cat

Poolwhisker – calico she-cat

_ Apprentice: Lightpaw (tortoiseshell she-cat)_

Pantherrun – black tom

_Apprentice: Spiritpaw (torbie she-cat)_

Gustclaw – silver-grey tom

_Apprentice: Blazepaw (ginger and white tom)_

Nettlefang – black tom

_Apprentice: Jaggedpaw (black smoke and white tom)_

Salmonsplash – silver tabby tom

Bramblepath – brown tabby and white tom

Sandshadow – cream tabby and white she-cat

Whitefur – albino she-cat

**Queens**

Auburnpelt – tortoiseshell she-cat

_Mother of Timberfur's kits: Loudkit (brown tabby tom-kit with a bright nose), Bluekit (grey tabby she-kit) and Ashkit (dilute tortoiseshell she-kit)_

Kitefeather – brown tabby she-cat

Leafspots – silver tabby she-cat

_Mother of Pantherrun's kits: Stormkit (silver tabby tom-kit) and Yellowkit (black smoke she-kit)_

**Elders**

Timberfur – brown tabby tom

*...*

**ShiningClan**

**Leader**

Waterstar – spotted chocolate torbie she-cat

_ Apprentice: Oakpaw (brown tabby she-cat)_

**Deputy**

Brawnheart – fluffy cream tabby tom

_ Apprentice: Birchpaw (brown tabby tom)_

**Medicine Cat**

Coyotetail – seal point tom

_ Apprentice: Rainpaw (grey and white tom)_

**Warriors**

Robinclaw – brown tabby tom

_ Apprentice: Fuzzypaw (fluffy black she-cat)_

Breezetail – fluffy black and white she-cat

_Apprentice: Mosspaw (black tom)_

Ravenfeather – black tom

Eagletalon – grey tabby tom

_ Apprentice: Dawnpaw (brown tabby and white she-cat)_

**Queens**

Springfrost – brown tabby and white she-cat

_Mother of Polarfur's kits: Woodkit (brown tabby tom-kit), Dewkit (white she-kit) and Mousekit (brown tabby and white tom-kit)_

Umberflower – red tabby she-cat

Waterstar – spotted chocolate torbie she-cat

_Mother of Eagletalon's kits: Jaykit (grey tabby tom-kit) and Greykit (spotted grey tabby she-kit)_

**Elders**

Frogleap – cream tabby and white tom

*...*

**WhisperingClan**

**Leader**

Freezestar – white tom

**Deputy**

Tabbypelt – torbie she-cat

_Apprentice: Tigerpaw (brown tabby tom)_

**Medicine Cat**

Mythsong – red tabby tom

_Apprentice: Brightpaw (ginger she-cat)_

**Warriors**

Tanglepath – long-furred brown tabby tom

_Apprentice: Blackpaw (black tom)_

Greenfang – black she-cat

_Apprentice: Rowanpaw (dilute tortoiseshell she-cat)_

Possumtail – grey tom

Canyonleap – red tabby tom

_Apprentice: Thornpaw (long-furred brown tabby and white tom)_

Mothflight – tortoiseshell she-cat

_Apprentice: Heatherpaw (calico she-cat)_

Ferngaze – silver tabby she-cat

Haretrail – cinnamon tabby tom

_Apprentice: Squirrelpaw (tortoiseshell she-cat)_

Singepelt – dark cream tabby tom

Beetleclaw – silver tabby tom

Spottedpelt – mottled silver tabby she-cat

**Queens**

Blossomheart – calico she-cat

_Mother of Freezestar's kits: Sorrelkit (brown tabby tom-kit) Berrykit (white tom-kit) and Rabbitkit (brown tabby and white she-kit)_

Firstripe – brown tabby she-cat

_Mother of someone's kits: Bearkit (brown tabby and white tom-kit) and Starlingkit (small black she-cat), and also caring for Singlepelt's kit: Dustkit (chocolate calico she-cat)_

**Elders**

Huskfur – black tom

Torntail – mottled brown tabby tom

Wolftooth – black tom

Fawnblaze – fawn tabby tom

***...* PAGE BREAK *...***

**Prologue**

A silent pool in a forest. The water itself was still, rarely disturbed except by the occasional soft breeze, which created small, neat ripples across its surface. It was clear enough for the bottom to be seen, which was a blanket of brown and grey pebbles. Around it the grass was well trodden from many visitors, but not dry or muddy as might have been expected. The trees surrounding the pool were like silent guardians, keeping out the worst of the wind and rain. The only sound, aside from the birdsong and scrambling of small rodents, was the quietest whisper of the wind.

It was a place where many deceased warriors would gather, either for socialising and relaxing or formal meetings. Today it was the latter. Four cats were meeting to discuss a problem that had arisen, not in their world, but in the world of the living. These problems would always be put first, which was why it was treated with such urgency. It had been looming over them for some time now, and a recent event had caused an epiphany – it couldn't be left any longer.

The first to arrive was a small, black tom. He seemed suspicious and took great precaution by searching the area to any possible intruders and spies before being seated by the pool. Even then he didn't rest. He was on a constant guard, never relaxing for even a second and eyes flicking from place to place. Not that there was anyone for him to see. It was just about dawn, the assigned meeting time, and most cats were still tucked in their nests.

Next came a larger, grey tom. His arrival was very different. He strode in, calm and collected, and sat down next to the black tom. He was perfectly at ease, and didn't seem concerned of any danger that there could possibly be. Turning to the first tom, he broke the silence.

"Hello, Whisper," he meowed formally, his tail wrapped neatly around his paws. He clearly had the build of a cat that had lived in a harsh place, not so much by lack of food but by the skill that was needed to move around with ease. He had a sturdy build with particularly strong limbs.

Whisper almost snarled as he responded with, "Greetings," barely glancing at his acquaintance, if that was a fitting term. His build was almost the opposite; his small, light build was perfect for the night hunter he was. He could easily disguise himself amongst the shadows and strike the element of surprise at his back.

Neither of them said anymore until the last two attendees appeared. Both were she-cats: one hosting a flame-coloured pelt and a fiery attitude to match, the other a beautiful cream tabby who was just as bold. The red she-cat was large with a muscular build for fighting, and the cream she-cat had the long limbs of a fast runner. They made their way over to the pool and sat together, opposite the two toms.

"Just like you to be on time," Whisper sneered. It was after already after dawn.

The red tabby bared her teeth, and retorted with, "And I bet you were here moons early to check for intruders. What are you, afraid?"

"Who would _dare_ intrude on us?" the other she-cat added, "We are the original leaders of the Clans. Most cats are too afraid to even _look_ at us!" Her blue eyes burned with passion.

"Enough!" the grey tom growled. "Look at us! We're no better than rogues! Arguing like this won't get us – or the Clans – anywhere!" Even though his voice spoke of fury, he remained almost unmoving below his face.

"If the Clans fight, we fight," Whisper stated. "That's how it is and has always been, Rush, and you know it."

"And if we fight, the Clans fight," Rush shot back. "Fighting like this will only make things worse." His ears were pinned back as he glanced at everyone.

"Well, how do we solve this problem?" the cream she-cat asked, obviously having doubts. "We've already tried sending signs, but they just start fighting again after a few moons."

Whisper glowered at the two she-cats as he added, "And trying to have the Clans form alliances between each other only worked in one case, and only made the fighting worse. Maybe if you two weren't stuck to each other that might not have happened!"

The red she-cat glared back and hissed, "It wasn't my idea!"

"Of course it wasn't, Sunset, you're too mouse-brained to even find your own tail!" Whisper dug his claws into the ground, arching his back.

"For StarClan's sake, can we stop arguing for long enough to think of another idea?" Rush growled.

"I don't think that'll happen unless we think of something fast," the cream she-cat meowed. "I mean, you two" – she gestured to Sunset and Whisper with her tail – "are too busy stepping on each others' tails, and you" – she looked at Rush – "are spending all your time trying to shut them up. I'll be able to think of something better than you three, but I'll still need you to listen so that you know what the plan is."

"And there you go again, twisting the situation to make you look good," Whisper hissed. "Honestly, Shine, I don't know how Sunset can stand you."

"How hard is it to just shut up for a moment a think of something?" Rush asked indignantly.

"I did that on the way over here," came the reply of Shine. "I think everyone's doomed."

After a pause, Sunset meowed, "If the Clans were threatened, wouldn't they unite to face the danger?"

"Are you suggesting we _deliberately_ put the Clans in danger?" Rush asked in disbelief, "Especially after we worked so hard to forge them?"

"If we don't do anything they'll destroy each other anyway!" Sunset pointed out.

Shine turned to her, "I thought of that, but I wasn't sure of we could pull it off."

"Sure you did," Whisper muttered too quietly for her to hear.

Rush sighed. "I guess we'll have to try, but if it doesn't work there'll be nothing else we can do."

***...* PAGE BREAK *...***

Tonight the moon was almost full. Its silver light washed a hard, stone pathway that cut its way between the forest and rising hills. The Thunderpath was quiet at night, and even at day it wasn't too busy. Under the shadowed canopy of the trees, two cats sat together under the stars, their tails entwined.

"The stars are beautiful tonight," the she-cat meowed. "They look so close, I feel as if I could reach out an touch them."

"They're still not as pretty as you though," the tom purred, reaching up to lick her ear. His smaller size was quite embarrassing.

"You're just saying that," she purred, licking him back.

"I mean it."

"Then you must be blind."

The tom sighed, and was about to reply when he saw a light zoom across the sky. The she-cat saw it too, and meowed in amazement, "It's a moving star!"

"It's a shooting star," the tom told her. "I heard a story that it's actually a StarClan warrior leaving their hunting grounds so that they can watch their loved ones."

And he was half right. A StarClan cat had emerged from the sky, but not to see family or friends. These cats were long dead. No, this spirit was travelling to deliver something important to a very important cat. But what was this important thing, and to whom was it being delivered?

The spirit moved quickly, finally finding the Clan camp. She had no worries about anyone seeing her white, starry pelt and, now on the ground, padded confidently to the nursery. Within its walls, a queen had given birth to new life, and was now covering her kits in affectionate licks. A father stood at the sidelines, eyes shining with indescribable glee.

The StarClan warrior gave a sad sigh, wishing she didn't need to crush the happiness of the family. To be the bearer of the knowledge that she held with her the claw that would rip them apart was difficult to accept. And then to know that she had to use it in order for a greater future – it was the worst thing. But it had to be done.

Swallowing her negative emotions, she stepped forward and placed her paw upon one kit. It didn't matter which kit it was, but she felt an especially strong attraction towards the kit she had picked – almost as though it had meant to be this kit. She felt a weight in her stomach leave her as she passed what would be the its doom on to the kit.

She removed her paw and turned to leave, but not before whispering, "I'm sorry that you must bear this curse, kit. If you ever join us, I hope you can forgive me." She leaped away into the night.

And so the countdown began.

_Forty-two moons to go._

* * *

**Well, I think you can understand enough of the prologue to put it together with the summary and work out what this story might be about. And in case you were wondering, I don't plan to count each moon individually. I'll skip a few with each one so it isn't so tedious for you, and there won't be one in every chapter.**

**Please review and tell me what you think. I really want to get better at writing so any constructive criticism will be welcomed. If you flame my story then I'll probably just laugh at you so don't bother with it.**


	2. I: The Sorrow of the Forgotten

**Chapter I: The Sorrow of the Forgotten**

_Firekit's POV_

SettingClan cats had a skill that most other cats would consider rather pointless. There were very few situations where one would need to be able to tell the time of day only by the colour of the sky, and not the position of the sun. Yet it was a skill that they used everyday, for their camp was situated underground, in a place where an underground river had once flowed. There were small holes in the roof to let light in, and it was very rare for a cat to be able to see the sun itself through these gaps.

At this time of day, the sky was a pale yellow with lingering darker tints of the nighttime. This told of the approaching dawn, when the sun would take to its throne in the sky and wash its dazzling light over the hills and forests. The birds would burst into song and the forest would come to life. Cats and kits alike would enjoy the light of day, smiling and laughing. But that didn't mean to say that they couldn't do so a little earlier.

Three small shapes sneaked out of the nursery. Being kits, they weren't the quietest or the best hidden. There were two white kits and one ginger kit, which was rather unfortunately obvious against the dark brown cave walls, and they kept having to hold in snickers and giggles. Nonetheless, they were convinced that they were the best stalkers in the Clan.

But who or what was their prey? A tom sitting at the camp entrance to guard the Clan had been selected as their target. The golden-furred warrior acted oblivious as the littermates crept up on him, pretending that he had no idea of their presence. When they pounced with a loud cry, he let them pin him to the ground.

"Oh no!" he cried playfully. "Mercy!" As he feigned defeat, amusement gleamed in his eyes.

"We've got you right where we want you," one of the white tom-kits growled teasingly. His vivid amber eyes gleamed in the semi-darkness.

"Should we kill him now or take him prisoner?" the ginger she-kit asked her brothers, trying to put on the voice of a strong warrior.

"I think," the last kit hissed, "we should take him prisoner so that we can trade him for something his Clan has!" He seemed very pleased with his idea.

Unfortunately the kits' adventure was cut short when their mother hurried out of the nursery and saw them. She strode over to her kits, wearing an expression that told them she might have been just a little displeased with them. Most likely a bit more than that.

"Icekit! Cloudkit! Firekit! What do you think you're doing?" the tortoiseshell growled. When her kits saw her, they got off the tom, annoyed that they got caught.

"It was Cloudkit's idea!" Icekit protested, glaring at his brother.

"You didn't have to come," Cloudkit pointed out, green eyes flashing.

"You could have been eaten by a fox for all I know," their mother fretted. "And you've stopped Simba doing his job properly. What if the Clan was attacked?"

It seemed Firekit was the only one who looked guilty. Her brothers appeared to think they had done nothing wrong. Firekit had always been more honest out of the three of them – the odd one out. That didn't mean she ever felt left out of their games, though. Icekit would always remember to involve her.

"They weren't getting in the way, Darkfire," Simba purred, now sitting up. "They just wanted to have some fun. They're kits you know, you can't blame them."

Darkfire sighed. "If you say so." Looking at her kits, she meowed, "I'll let you off this time, but anymore nonsense and I might just have to tell Shadowstar to hold back your apprentice ceremonies."

Firekit's eyes widened in disbelief. "You wouldn't!"

"I would," Darkfire promised. "Now back to nursery. You should still be sleeping."

Icekit, Cloudkit and Firekit padded back to the nursery. As soon as Darkfire was out of earshot, Cloudkit growled, "Moaning old pile of mouse-dung."

"Cloudkit!" Firekit gasped. "That's mean!"

_How could he say something like that?_

Cloudkit sighed in annoyance. "I know, but she just ticks me off sometimes."

"She ticks off everyone once in a while," Icekit pointed out.

"You were thinking the same thing!" Cloudkit protested, lashing his tail.

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

Darkfire had just approached behind her kits at this point in the conversation. "I have no idea what you two are arguing about, but stop it right now or soon every cat in the Clan will be awake because of you." Before they could even consider talking back, she herded them into the nursery.

"But mother-" Cloudkit began.

"I don't want to hear another word out of you," Darkfire proclaimed. "Now get some more sleep."

Firekit curled up and began to drift off asleep with the comforting pelts of her brothers at her back and the sound of sleeping cats all around her.

***...*PAGEBREAK*...***

_Icekit's POV_

Icekit was second to wake up. They hadn't slept long, but it was enough time for their mother to consider it light enough for them to wander about camp by themselves. Cloudkit had wandered off to StarClan knows where again, leaving Icekit with Firekit. The sound of camp life outside tempted the young kit to go and look for his brother, but common sense told him not to leave his sister.

The only other cat in the den was Applefern, a sleeping queen carrying Simba's kits. Darkfire had gone to talk to Icekit's father just after Cloudkit had left, and Vividmist and her kits had already gone out to play. So Icekit was content just sit there and watch Firekit sleeping. She wasn't particularly frail in build, but more in heart. She was nowhere near as boisterous as Icekit and Cloudkit, so he always took the time to make sure she wasn't left behind. If he ever left it to Cloudkit, she would be forgotten on many occasions.

He waited until his sister finally stirred before meowing, "Hello, Firekit." He licked her ear affectionately. "Mother says we can go out to play by ourselves. Do you want to ask the elders for a story?"

Firekit sat up and nodded enthusiastically. "Maybe they'll tell us about a battle!" she meowed. The ginger she-kit got to her paws and raced out of the nursery, leaving Icekit to chase after her.

Outside, the camp was buzzing with life. Warriors gathered where Spiderstripe was giving out orders for patrol, and kits play-fought at one side. Apprentices chatted outside their den, and in the medicine cat den Sharpsight was busy organising his herbs. Shadowstar watched from the entrance of his high-up den, his expression unreadable.

On arrival at the elders' den, Icekit was surprised to see that Cloudkit was there with Firekit. He must have had the same idea about getting a story from the elders. His brother sat before an aged grey tabby tom, whom he recognised as Cavepelt.

"Tell us a story, Cavepelt!" Firekit piped up excitably.

Cavepelt sighed. "I'll tell you one later. I need to go and see Sharpsight for these aches," the grey tabby meowed.

"Please!" Icekit begged.

Cavepelt shook his head, standing up. "Come back at sunhigh and I'll tell you one."

"Pleeeeeaaaaaase!" Cloudkit whined.

"I would tell you a story but I can't," Cavepelt told them. "Go find something else to do." The elder padded out of the den.

A moment's pause later, Icekit suggested, "Let's ask mother if we can go out into the forest."

"Yeah!" Cloudkit agreed, eyes shining. Firekit didn't say anything but the look on her face was enough to say that she was also for this idea.

The littermates charged out of the elders' den and ran up to their mother, who was talking to their father. Unfortunately, in their excitement Icekit and Cloudkit forgot to slow down and tumbled in Darkfire in one big heap.

"Oof!" Icekit cried as Cloudkit's shoulder jarred into his stomach. However, the pain faded quickly as he and Cloudkit got up, with embarrassment. Behind them, Firekit had fallen over in fits of hysterical laughter. Icekit looked up at his mother, not sure whether she would be amused or annoyed.

Luckily, it was the former. "What are you doing?" she purred. "So excited that you forgot how to stop?"

"Um…" Cloudkit trailed off without even starting whatever he was going to say.

Their father _mrrrowed_ with laughter. "Maybe some time out in the forest would help," the white tom suggested.

"That's what we were just going to ask!" Icekit chirped.

"Well, it seems as if I can predict the future," their father purred. "Who knows, maybe I'll have to be the medicine cat."

"Yuck! I don't want to be related to a medicine cat!" Cloudkit protested.

"Oh, but you are," Darkfire purred with amusement, waiting to see her son's reaction.

"We don't need another- wait, what?" Cloudkit was comically late in realising what his mother just told him. "I am?" His eyes were wide with shock.

She nodded. "Sharpsight is my brother." The mirth in her eyes couldn't be hidden.

Icekit couldn't contain his laughter at the horrified expression on his brother's face. He and Firekit ended up giggling together while Cloudkit slowly became annoyed.

"It's not funny!" he complained, but Icekit and Firekit ignored him.

"Ok, stop now," Darkfire purred. "We've had our laugh, now let's go out to the forest." She began to herd her kits out into the forest, but not before turning back to her mate and calling, "Bye, Stormwhisker!"

"Bye, dad!" Icekit and Cloudkit meowed in unison.

"Bye," Firekit mewed.

"Bye, everyone!" Stormwhisker purred as his mate and kits padded away.

***...*PAGEBREAK*...***

_Wildkit's POV_

Sometimes, Wildkit felt left out. He told himself it was just because his sisters preferred to do other things, but deep down he knew it was something else. Most cats in the Clan would charge straight into battle, regardless of the situation, in order to defend their pride and land – it was the classic SettingClan fashion after all. But Wildkit never had the intent to do the same. He would always think before about the consequences, not afterwards when it had all gone wrong. That just wasn't him.

He tried always to blend in, joining with his sisters, but sometimes he just didn't have the heart. When they wanted to raid the warriors' den, he wanted to go out into the forest with his mother. When he wanted to get something to eat, they would already have started playing 'Clan' without him. Dovekit was the worst for it, but Fernkit was just as bad sometimes. They didn't know how much it hurt to be abandoned. And Wildkit wasn't even shy. He was just as chatty and confident as his sisters at times, sometimes even more. But his tendency to hesitate meant his sisters would always get first word in, and make up their minds before he'd even opened his mouth.

The only cats – or kits – in the Clan he could feel natural around were Icekit and Firekit. Firekit seemed to have a similar problem to him, only he was sure it was out of shyness. Icekit was a lot like Dovekit in some ways, but he always made sure his sister wasn't left behind. It was this that told Wildkit that Icekit was nice.

But today they had been taken out of camp, leaving Wildkit to try and join in with Dovekit and Fernkit. Right now, his sisters were currently discussing how they could raid Sharpsight's den.

"We need a diversion to get him out of his den," Dovekit meowed, casting a quick glance towards the medicine cat.

"How can we do that?" Wildkit asked. He preferred to be the one who asked the question because, while it made him look mouse-brained, it meant he didn't have to spend time discussing how to do something that he wasn't even going to do anyway. But he still liked pointing out his sisters' mistakes in their plans.

"We could pretend to be hurt," Fernkit suggested.

_That won't work because he'll know that you're faking it. Even if you were actually hurt he'd still take you into his den to heal you._

"Hm, what about telling him someone else was hurt?"

_Unless you had a convincing story he might not believe you, especially with your trouble-making reputation. And if he did believe you it would ensure that you would get into trouble because he'd soon find out that you were lying._

"I don't that would work. What about telling him Shadowstar wanted to see him?"

_Again, that would fail because he'd find out you were lying as soon as he went to see him._

"Wildkit, what do you think?" Dovekit turned to her brother.

_If you found some berries and put them somewhere far away from the medicine cat, then you could go and tell Sharpsight that you saw some berries and ask if they were his herbs, since there isn't supposed to be any random berries underground. He'd ask you to show them to him, and while that was happening someone else could sneak into the medicine cat den and raid it while he wasn't there. There are one or two ifs, but it would work much better than any of their other plans._

Wildkit shrugged. "I can't think of anything else better."

"Guys, mother's coming," Fernkit muttered. Surely enough, Vividmist was approaching them.

"What are you three up to?" the dilute tortoiseshell purred.

"We're deciding who should be leader in 'Clan'," Dovekit told her. "I think I should be leader."

"No, I should be leader!" Fernkit argued, quickly playing along with Dovekit's excuse.

"It's always one of you two who has to be leader," Vividmist pointed out. "Why doesn't Wildkit be leader?"

"Wildkit can't be leader," Dovekit meowed.

Wildkit narrowed his eyes, annoyed that his sister didn't think he would make a good leader. "Yes I can!" the cream tabby protested. She shot a disbelieving glance at him.

_She thinks I'm a mouse-brain._

"Fine, I'll be medicine cat," Dovekit decided, looking dubious about the whole situation.

"And I'll be deputy," Fernkit settled on. She also looked a little uncertain about Wildkit being leader.

Vividmist purred. "Glad to see you're getting on with each other." She padded away, presumably to talk to Frosteyes or Patchflower or someone.

Dovekit and Fernkit turned to Wildkit expectantly, for once waiting for him to speak.

"I'll be Wildstar," Wildkit meowed. "What do you want to be called?"

"I'll be Fernflower," Fernkit decided, looking very happy with her name.

"I'll be Dovefeather," Dovekit meowed, still looking as if she had doubts about Wildkit playing leader.

Wildkit thought for a moment before meowing, "Let's launch an attack on Simba."

Simba was a favourite target amongst the kits. It had all started when Applefern had become pregnant with his kits. He decided he wanted more experience with kits and started spending more time with them. After one time he was ambushed by small cats they realised that, unlike most warriors, he wouldn't try and make an excuse to get away unless he really needed to, and that he was very good at playing the part of a captured prisoner.

"He's out on patrol, 'Wildstar'," Dovekit pointed out.

"He just came back not that long ago and went to visit Applefern," Wildkit told her. "He should be coming out soon."

As if on cue, the golden warrior padded out of the nursery. Wildkit glanced at Dovekit, hoping to see her shocked or annoyed, but her expression was unreadable. It might take a little bit more to convince her that he wasn't a complete mouse-brain, but he was up for the challenge.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. If you have anything you want to say about my story then don't hesitate to review. And if you have any questions, you can also review. Constructive criticism is very welcome. Flamers will most likely be laughed at.**

**Anyway, onto the reviews.**

**RainbowNinjaUnicorn279 - I didn't tell you everything for two reasons. One: I made up part of it at the time. Two: You know some stuff but you're still left wondering what's going to happen.**

**Fairy Hound - I tend to be really bad for that. I'll know in my head exactly what I want to write, but I'll subconsciously type it down wrong and then not notice when I read over it again for mistakes. I'm better than I used to be though.**

**The Storm-Mist Account - Good to hear it :-). I hope you continue to like it.**

**I don't normally update this fast, but I know that not many people are interested in a story with just allegiances and a prologue, which is why I tried to get the first chapter up as quickly as possible. There may not be anything interesting about the storyline so far but this is just to introduce the main characters to you. The next chapter should be a little bit more interesting.**


End file.
